


I'll never let go

by coffeeisoxygen



Series: Sunday Mornings 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam and Cas friendship, Team Free Will, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never checked where Cas has gone before, always assumed it was to the bathroom or maybe to get a late night snack, but it’s been the same time three nights in a row and Dean just knows something’s up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Title is borrowed from the movie Titanic.
> 
> Unless I say otherwise in my fics, Jimmy is no longer in there with Cas. But Cas still sometimes calls his body his "vessel".
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

Dean wakes up one night to find himself alone in bed. He frowns as he slowly sits up and reaches for the lamp on the nightstand with one hand, rubbing his face with the other.

Cas usually never leaves bed before Dean, not missing any opportunity to curl up around him and bury his nose in Dean’s neck, as if he could think of no better way to spend eternity. Which is probably true, since he’s not only an awful morning person but also tightens his arms around Dean every time he moves to get up. Dean always ends up having to threaten to send him back to his own bed next time (he never uses the no-sex-threat because, well, that’s just _stupid_ ) if he doesn’t let him get up and have his morning coffee. (Except, of course, on Sundays. Cas is _always_ easier to wake on Sundays.) Dean complains about it to his brother for a good while every morning, but it’s always half-hearted and with an ill-hidden grin. Sammy always shakes his head and mutters fondly into his coffee.

Truth is, there’s nothing in the world that makes him feel as safe and loved as being caught in the iron embrace of an angel. His angel. He’d be fully embarrased about that sappy chick-flick fact if it didn’t make him so _damn_ happy.

But this is the third night in a row this has happened and, Dean glances toward the clock, it’s around the same time each night he’s up and left.

Coincidence?

Dean snorts to himself and crawls out of bed to pull on the sweatpants hanging over the armchair they’d taken from the hallway, (it’s practically littered with them anyways), and makes his way to Cas’s room.

It’s empty.

Dean runs a hand through his hair and shuffles down the hallway towards the library, missing the soft warmth of his bed.

He’s never checked where Cas has gone before, always assumed it was to the bathroom or maybe to get a late night snack, but it’s been the same time three nights in a row and Dean just knows something’s up. He just can’t figure out what it is. He’s hoping it’s not Cas sneaking off to beat himself up over everything that’s happened; Dean has told him time and time again to please talk to him when he needs to. But of course, Dean knows sometimes you just need time alone. And if that’s what’s going on here then of course he’ll let Cas have it. But he’s going to find out first.

As he’s approaching the library, he hears the unmistakable sound of the television, and he frowns. Cas sneaked out of bed after midnight to watch TV? What the hell?

He stops cold as he gets close enough to hear what’s on.

_I’ll never let go, Jack. I’ll never let go_.

What the…?

“Cas?”

Dean jerks because he was _not_ expecting to hear his brother’s voice.

“Are you… _crying_?”

“Of course not”, comes Cas’s hoarse reply. “My vessel is leaking.” 

Dean has to slap a hand across his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. His whole body shakes with the effort, because this is _gold_.

His brother and Castiel are watching _Titanic_ , secretly, in the middle of the night. He doesn’t even have to question _why_ \- no doubt this is the silent rebellion for Dean always picking the movies (obviously he’s the only one with good taste around here).

Dean bites his knuckle hard to keep from laughing as he makes his way, as silently as possible, to his room and falls asleep with a big grin on his face.

He’s _never_ gonna let them live this down.


End file.
